Bechloe Prompts
by not-so-average-fangirl
Summary: A collection of Beca and Chloe prompts that were requested by my followers. (Bechloe AU)
1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's 1st Note: Hey lovely people. ;)**

 **So! I've decided to use** **this story to upload all of my Bechloe one-shot prompt requests from you guys.**

 **(I'm rating it 'M' for any prompts that may reach that rating.)**

 **This one was requested by "Anonymous" on my Tumblr: "Hi. Can you write a one shot when Beca gets a tooth removal or something and is really confused and confesses her love to Chloe? Also they are just friends. Thanks :D"**

 **Who ever you are, here you go! Hope you like it! :)**

 **Title: "Dazed and Confused"**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

"Come on, Beca! We gotta go!" Chloe hollered. She looked up the stairs and checked her watch, "Your appointments' in twenty-minutes!"

Beca appeared at the top of the steps and slumped onto the railing,

"Do I have to go?" she whined, "Why can't I just wait until all my wisdom teeth grow in?"

Chloe shook her head, "Dr. Wilson already explained that your wisdom teeth have to be removed as soon as they grow in, to prevent them from pushing your other teeth together," she used her hand to gesture for the brunette to finish coming down the stairs, "Come on, let's go."

Beca hated when Chloe played 'mom' with her. She wasn't a child. She could take care of herself. But at the same time, she kind of liked it. It was nice knowing someone was looking out for her. Especially when that someone was Chloe.

Beca groaned and lazily came down the stairs, following the red head outside,

"This is so stupid," she grumbled.

Chloe chuckled and started locking the front door,

"I'm sure you'll thank him someday."

She finished with the door and the pair got into her car. The red head buckled up and adjusted her mirrors. She looked over and grinned at her moping friend who was leaning against the window,

"Hey, cheer up. It could be worse. You could be getting a root canal," she joked, pulling the car out of the driveway.

Beca was unamused, "Whatever."

* * *

They managed to arrive at the dentist's office on time and Beca signed herself in. The assistant at the desk smiled at her,

"The Doctor will be with you shortly."

"Great," Beca mumbled under her breath. She walked over to Chloe, who was reading a magazine, and plopped down into the seat next to her. She kept her gaze on the ceiling, "This is annoying."

Chloe dropped the magazine and made a face,

"Stop complaining. It's a quick procedure. You'll be in and out in no time." She turned her attention back to the magazine, "Besides, you're only allowed to eat soft foods afterwards. That means soup and ice cream for you for the next twenty-four hours," she mentioned, trying to lighten the brunette's mood.

"Are you gonna feed them to me?" Beca smirked.

The red head grinned, "I guess I'm gonna have to since you're acting like such a baby about the whole thing," she teased.

Beca gaped, "Am not!"

"Beca Mitchell?"

The DJ responded to her name being called and looked over at the assistant who was searching for her. Beca brought her hand up,

"Present," she replied flatly.

The assistant smiled "Hi," he gestured for her to follow him, "Right this way."

Beca groaned and pouted to Chloe, who laughed at how ridiculously adorable her friend was. She smiled and placed her hand on the DJ's cheek, which made the younger woman's heart flutter,

"You'll be fine," she eased. Beca gave a small smile in return and regrettably got up to follow the assistant into the back rooms.

* * *

The dentist lowered the chair back and Beca couldn't help the nerves building up in her stomach. She had never been a fan of doctors or dentists; needles and drills didn't appeal to her better nature.

And yet, here she was getting an entire tooth pulled out.

Fantastic.

"Open wide, please," the dentist requested. Beca did and the doctor took note on how her brows furrowed. The brunette couldn't see him smiling behind his mask, "No worries Miss. Mitchell. This will be a quick operation and you'll be good as new."

"Uh-huh," she muttered.

After examining her mouth, the doctor rolled back in his chair, out of the DJ's sight, and came back with a needle in his hand.

"What is that for!?" she exclaimed. The dentist chuckled,

"It's anesthesia. We give this to our patients to put them out so we can perform the surgery," he explained.

Beca's eyes widened, "Not-uh, no way doc. Not gonna happen."

"Beca we have to put you under. It'll be like taking a nap," the brunette was hard to convince, "I promise you'll wake up just fine," he concluded.

The DJ was still unsure about putting her life in the hands of a stranger and his assistant. She didn't trust _anyone_ with her life for that matter. Well, maybe one person, with pretty red hair and eyes that looked like the color of the sea and–

 _Focus Mitchell! You're about to be put under!_

Beca fearfully watched as the dentist lowered the needle down to her arm. She tried to keep her breath steady as the doctor injected it into her.

"You ready?" he asked. Beca shook her head and the doctor chuckled, "Just think of something that makes you happy," he suggested. Beca looked back up to the ceiling and placed her hands on her stomach,

 _Okay, something that makes me happy_ , she thought.

She instantly thought about music and how the different sounds combined into one rhythm, making her feel alive when she listened to it. She thought about the Bellas and how it was great having real friends that genuinely cared about her. And then, she thought about Chloe.

Chloe Beale. Her best friend in the whole world and the one person she couldn't go a day without thinking about. Chloe was definitely something special. She made Beca feels things that sometimes worried the DJ. She approached Beca's guarding walls with a smile and some how managed to waltz right in. She had incredible patience and understanding for the tiny brunette, and Beca was eternally grateful for it.

Her personality was amazing and infectious. She was truly beautiful inside and out. Her gorgeous red hair complimented her crystal blue eyes, which made them stand out even more. Her skin was as soft as rose petals and for some reason always made Beca go weak in the knees when she touched her. And her smile? Beca had never seen anything more stunning. Everything about her was beautiful. How could the brunette not like her? How could she not lov...

* * *

"Miss. Mitchell?"

Beca could faintly hear the doctor calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright light as the sounds in the room grew louder and she became fully conscious again.

"Welcome back," the doctor smiled, "Everything went according to plan and we got your wisdom tooth out with no problems."

Beca still felt groggy and could only reply with a groan. She slightly moved her jaw and could feel the gauze shift in the back of her mouth. She stopped and didn't to move it any further, assuming it was in there for a good reason. That would be embarrassing if her death certificate read, _"Bled to death because she couldn't keep the gauze in place."_

Her blurred vision finally cleared up and she looked around the room, realizing she didn't even know where she was nor who the man was that was talking to her. She quickly jumped back in her chair,

"Who are you?!" she panicked, "Ow!" She brought her hand up to the side of her cheek when she felt pain in the back of her mouth.

"No, don't do that. You have to speak quietly or you'll irritate the wound," the doctor tried to approach her but she flinched again,

"What did you do to me?"

The man tried to calm her down, "My name is Dr. Wilson, I'm your dentist," he cooed, "You just had a wisdom tooth pulled and you're experiencing side effects from the anesthesia. That's perfectly normal."

Beca checked her surroundings again, which confirmed she was in fact at what appeared to be a dentist's'office. She relaxed a bit and decided to believe the man,

"Oh...Okay."

Dr. Wilson then gestured to his assistant, "My assistant here will show you the way out."

Beca slowly got up from the chair and was about to exit the room when she realized something important. Her eyes went wide and she turned to the doctor,

"Wait! I don't know how to get home!"

Wilson chuckled, "Don't worry. You came here with somebody. She'll take you home."

 _She?_

"Okay–" she replied.

Beca followed the assistant through the hallway. They stopped at the main desk for a moment when the the assistant asked for her pain medication. Beca glanced out the glass window surrounding the desk and looked out into the lobby. She wondered who could have possibly brought her here. As she scanned the room, her eyes landed on a red head casually reading a magazine.

 _Wow, that girl is really pretty,_ she thought, still trying to figure out who she came with.

"Alright, right this way." The assistant guided her out the door and into the lobby. As soon as she came out the red head looked up at her and smiled widely.

 _Why is she smiling at me?_

"Hey! How'd it go?" she asked, putting the magazine down and standing up to approach her.

Beca was still confused,

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Chloe made a face to the assistant.

"She's having some side effects caused by the anesthesia. She'll be back to normal in a few hours," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Chloe giggled, "Come on sweetie, I'm gonna take you home."

 _Sweetie?_

Beca didn't know why, but she felt a blush creeping across her face. She ducked her head down and tried to cover it when the red head wrapped her arm around her tiny shoulders.

"So remember, only soft foods for the next twenty-four hours and make sure to drink plenty of water," the assistant instructed and held up the bag that contained her pain medication, "Have her take two of these every six hours with food."

Chloe grabbed the bag with her free hand,

"Don't worry, I'll be taking care of her," she grinned down at younger woman, "Let's go."

Beca felt her stomach do flips at the thought of this gorgeous specimen taking care of her. Who was she? And for how long was Beca going to be blessed with her presence?

She let the red head lead her to the elevator and the two stood in silence until Beca got the courage to ask the other girl a question,

"So, um, what's your name?" she asked nervously, not making eye contact with her.

The red head laughed, "My name's Chloe," she said.

"Oh...That's a pretty name," Beca spoke honestly.

Chloe grinned, "Thanks."

Beca gave a little nod but still wouldn't look at the girl. She rubbed the back of her neck wondering why this 'Chloe' girl made her feel so nervous.

The elevator doors opened and Beca flinched when the red head grabbed ahold of her hand,

"This way."

Beca couldn't stop looking at their hands as she guided her through the parking lot. Her hand was really soft. The DJ didn't want to let it go. Unfortunately she had to when they reached the car.

They got inside and Chloe had to remind Beca to buckle her seat belt before they drove off.

* * *

"So how do you feel?" Chloe asked without taking her eyes off the road.

Beca shrugged, "Alright, I guess. It still hurts," she said, rubbing the side of her cheek.

"Don't worry, Beca. I'll give you your pain medication when we get home."

"Beca?" the DJ questioned.

Chloe looked at her, "Yeah, that's your name, silly."

Beca could feel her face burning up. This girl must think she's an idiot. She didn't even remember her own name! How embarrassing. Beca tried to play it cool,

"Oh, y-yeah. I knew that," she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible so the girl would believe her. Did it work?

The red head giggled.

Nope.

"If you say so," Chloe said. She clearly wasn't buying it.

 _Damn it._

* * *

They pulled up to the Bella house and walked inside. Beca checked out the house and noticed how quiet it was. She turned to the red head,

"Is this my house?" she asked.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh again. A dazed Beca was definitely an amusing Beca.

"It's our house. We live here with our acapella group," she explained, closing the front door, "Which is about eight other girls."

Beca looked at her shocked, "I can sing?"

Chloe grinned and nodded, "Very well, actually." She placed her car keys on the key rack, "All of us girls can."

"I bet you sing beautifully."

Her comment slipped out on it's own and Beca widened her eyes.

Chloe's face softened and she smiled, "Thanks, Beca."

The brunette felt herself getting anxious again, so she quickly changed the subject,

"S-So, can I um, get those pain pills? It's starting to throb."

She snapped Chloe out of their moment,

"Oh, right! Come to the kitchen, I'll make you some soup."

* * *

Beca sat down at the island and watched the red head cook at the stove. She couldn't figure out what it was, but there was something about the ginger that made her her stomach feel weird every time she looked at her.

Beca pushed the thought aside, trying not the get too caught up in it. She looked around and took note on how silent the house still was,

"Hey, Chloe," she started, "Where is everybody?"

Chloe kept her attention on the pot she was cooking in, "Well, today's Saturday. Most of the girls go out and do stuff."

"Oh." Beca played with her hands on the table, pondering a thought, "Why aren't you out?"

Chloe was in the middle of pouring the soup into a bowl,

"You needed a ride to the Dentist's office," she shrugged. "Besides," she turned around and placed the hot bowl in front of the DJ, "I wanted to take care of you," she smiled.

Beca was surprised. She didn't understand why this amazing girl would sacrifice an entire Saturday just to babysit her. She looked down at the soup then back up to the ginger,

"Wow, that's uh, really nice of you," she furrowed her brows, "Why would you wanna do that?" She couldn't help the question.

Chloe tittered, "Cause' I care about you."

Cue the butterflies.

The red head turned back to the stove and served herself a bowl, then sat down in front of the DJ. Beca still couldn't get over how incredible this girl was. She was sweet, thoughtful and had a face that just lit up the room. She was stunning. Chloe noticed the brunette staring at her and looked up,

"What?" she grinned.

 _Shit._

Beca instantly looked down, flushed in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing! Y-You, uh, you just–" she stammered through her sentence. She stopped since she knew she had already been busted. She thought about how nice the red head was treating her, and decided to be brave and just go for it. She looked up and made eye contact with the girl,

"I just– I-I think you're really pretty," she finally said. Beca searched the red head's eyes for a reaction and was surprised to see her smile turn into a smirk,

"You think I'm pretty?" Chloe teased.

Beca nervously bit her lip and looked away,

"Y-Yeah," she shrugged and crossed her arms, trying to act like it was no big deal, "I mean, ya know, if you're into that kind of look." Beca was unaware of the trap she had just set up for herself.

Chloe raised her eye brows, "Oh, yeah?" she brought her elbow up to the counter and propped her chin onto her hand, "Are _you_ into this kind of look?" she flirted.

Beca froze and could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"W-Well, I didn't–I mean, you, I...what?"

Chloe giggled and placed her hands on top of Beca's,

"Beca, it's fine. I think you're really pretty too," she smiled.

 _Wait, what?_

"You do?" Beca asked in a higher pitch than she would have like.

"Yeah, I do," she nodded.

Beca looked back down at her soup,

"Thanks," she said quietly. She was about to put her spoon into her mouth but thought about the gauze.

"I should take this out, huh?" she questioned and pointed to the side of her cheek. Chloe looked up,

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

Beca slowly took it out and was grossed out by how it looked,

"Ew."

Chloe laughed, "Just throw it away." She pointed in the direction where the trash can was. Beca barely held onto the piece of cloth with two fingers and kept it at a safe distance from her body. She tossed it in the trash and came back to the island to enjoy her soup.

* * *

After the meal, Beca took her pain medication and Chloe suggested she go upstairs to her bed and take a nap. Hopefully by the time she woke up, the effects of the anesthesia would be gone. The red head lead her up the stairs and into her and Fat Amy's room.

"Who's Fat Amy?" Beca asked, wondering who would ever have a name like that.

Chloe thought of an idea,

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She went back downstairs and grabbed a group photo of all the Bellas. She came back into the room and found Beca sitting on her bed. "Hey, you remembered which bed was yours," Chloe pointed out.

Beca looked up at her, "Yeah, I think the effects are starting to wear off." She noticed the picture in Chloe's hand and pointed at it, "What's that?"

Chloe sat down next to her and put the picture in front of the DJ,

"This is our group. These are all the other girls that live here." The red head pointed to Amy, "That's Fat Amy."

Beca felt like she knew her but couldn't remember any details about her just yet,

"Oh, okay." She followed the ginger's finger as she pointed to everyone and explained who they were. "That's you," she said. Beca looked down at the name written under her, _'Beca Mitchell'_ it said. Well, at least now she knew her last name. The red head continued to the last person in the photo,

"And that's me," she chirped.

The DJ read her name and saw it said, _'Chloe Beale'._ Beca wasn't sure if finding out Chloe's last name activated her memories or if the anesthesia was really wearing off, but either way, seeing ginger's full name triggered something in her.

"Wait, your name is Chloe Beale?"

The red head nodded, "Mhmm."

Beca realized exactly who she was and it all made sense. She finally understood why she was feeling the way she was around her. The brunette leaned back and spoke out loud without thinking,

"Ohh, I know who you are!" she snickered and playfully pointed at the red head, "You're that girl I have a crush on."

 _Whoops._

Beca froze and gaped at the girl. Did she really just say the out loud? Why did she do that?!

"Oh my God..." Beca fearfully looked at the ginger and panicked, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she brought her face to her hands and gripped onto her hair, "This is embarrassing. I didn't–I'm sorry, I–"

Chloe grabbed the rambling girl by her shoulders and turned her to get her attention,

"Beca! Hey, it's okay–"

Beca shook her head and was on the verge of tears, "No it's not! I didn't mean to make things weird, it just came out! I'm sorry, I–"

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, finally shutting the younger woman up. She waited until the brunette seemed to calm down a bit before speaking, "Wanna know a secret?" she smiled.

Beca just looked at her confused, "What?"

Chloe leaned in and whispered,

"I have a crush on you too."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Yes it ends there. lol Don't hurt me! xD**

 **Be sure to follow this story! Each chapter will be a different one shot. Feel free to message me your requests on here or on my Tumblr. Hopefully I can write all of them! :) Looking forward to it!**

 **P.S. Stay tuned for my next multi-chapter Bechloe fic. High School AU style. ;)**

 **Love you guys! Thanks again. :D**


	2. Forbidden Toners

**Author's 1st Note: Hey guys! :D**

 **So this one shot was requested by "Anonymous" on Tumblr: "hi i have an idea for a one shot that beca is a treble and chloe has a little crush on her but has to keep it a secret bc of aubrey and they accidentally get down on initiation night, that is if your willing to make it :)"**

 **Oh, I was willing. ;)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Title: "Forbidden Toners"**

 **Rated: Strong T**

* * *

"Remember ladies," Aubrey turned around and stopped the Bellas in their tracks, "No sexual relations with the Trebles." She pointed at them and narrowed her eyes, "Got it?" Her voice was stern and borderline threatening.

The Bellas all nodded their heads in agreement, except for a particular red head. She was looking to the side at the crowd and biting her lip. Aubrey noticed this and pointed her out,

"That means you too, Chloe!" Chloe snapped her attention back to the commanding blonde,

"What?" she asked, with a doe eyed Bambi look. Aubrey wasn't aware of the red head's secret crush, but she knew Chloe was a very, "outgoing" person and wanted to make sure she got the message.

"Don't do it." she warned. Her straight face suddenly lit up and her whole persona changed as she clapped her hands together, "Okay! Have fun tonight, girls!" She startled the Bellas with her sudden burst of energy and the girls continued down the theater steps, mingling with the crowd.

Chloe didn't follow the girls initially and stood at the top of the steps, scanning the crowd for someone. She grinned when her eyes spotted the particular person serving themselves a drink at the keg stand. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes, taking a deep breath before approaching the person.

Chloe unintentionally, (purposely), reached across the girl to grab a red solo cup, feeling the girl's gaze on her as she brushed her arm across the smaller woman's breasts and poured the alcoholic beverage into her cup.

"Excuse you, Beale," the brunette smirked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean to reach over you like that," Chloe innocently took a sip from her cup and played along, pretending she didn't just feel the DJ up.

Beca grinned, "It's okay. Ya know, normally I would make a bigger deal about someone intruding my personal space like that," the DJ raked her eyes up and down the red head's body, "but seeing how it's you–", she focused on her vibrant eyes, "I think I can make an exception."

Beca always had a way of making Chloe's heart race. The brunette made it look easy, but Chloe knew not just anyone could do that. The ginger bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the girly grin from spreading across her face. Their constant cat and mouse game was way too much fun, and Chloe wasn't about to lose just yet,

"Wow, special treatment." She kept herself cool and composed, "That's very nice of you, Mitchell."

Beca shrugged, "I'm feeling generous tonight."

The girls could feel the heat rising between them and hadn't noticed their bodies gradually getting closer.

"Chloe!"

Both girls jumped back, looking in the direction of the high pitched sound. Aubrey was looking at Chloe with wide and threatening eyes, gesturing for her to come over to her. Chloe quickly glanced at Beca,

"Sorry," she said quietly, before following the orders of her aca-leader.

Beca watched as Chloe joined the loud and obnoxious blonde, raising her cup and giving her a smug grin when Aubrey glared at her annoyingly. Beca didn't like the way Aubrey treated Chloe sometimes. It seemed like she would forget Chloe was her best friend, not her minion. The brunette walked over to her Treble brother, Jesse, and joined in the conversation he was having with some other aca-singers.

"Hey, Becaw! Is this party not the coolest event you've ever been to in your entire life?" he excitedly slurred.

Beca made a face, wrinkling her nose, "I told you not to call me that."

Jesse just drunkly chuckled and continued talking to their fellow peers. Beca tried to be involved in their conversation, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to thoughts about a certain red head. She would occasionally glance over at the girl, who was still hanging around Aubrey and would smirk when Chloe would glance back. There was no way the bossy blonde was going to stop Beca from getting what she wanted.

* * *

The party carried on, but Beca made sure to keep an eye on her favorite Bella. The two would share their occasional eye contact that Chloe would quickly break off to keep herself from blushing. Aubrey had a good grip on the ginger when they first got there, but after a few cups of alcohol in her system, the Bella leader loosened up and became less aware of her surroundings. Beca saw Chloe finally leave Aubrey's side and took the opportunity to make her move.

Chloe was chatting with her fellow Bella, Jessica, when she felt someone get dangerously close behind her,

"Wanna dance?"

Chloe instantly recognized the voice and ignored the way her heart skipped a beat, turning around with a confident grin,

"Depends who's asking."

She underestimated the distance between her and the brunette, and their faces ended up much closer than she was prepared for. Beca wickedly grinned at Chloe's not so hidden nervousness,

" _I'm_ asking," she purred, gliding her hand down the red head's thigh.

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat and she caught the brunette's hand, slowly intertwining their fingers when she looked around to make sure Aubrey wasn't paying attention. The ginger tightened her grip on Beca's hand and smiled,

"Let's go."

Chloe pulled the smaller brunette to the middle of the dancing crowd, and it didn't take them long to fall into a harmonious rhythm. They danced and moved in sync to the beat and Beca found the roll of Chloe's hips to be intoxicating. The red head expertly ground her pelvis into Beca's, making it harder for the DJ to behave herself. She couldn't take the pressure building up in her core any longer and leaned her face closer to Chloe's ear,

"Let's get out of here," she hummed.

Chloe was taken aback by the suggestion, not because she didn't want to, because oh did she want to, but she wasn't use to Beca being so straight forward with her. They had always flirted and toyed around, but they never actually did anything with each other. Before Chloe pounced on the opportunity, the thought of someone important crossed her mind,

"Beca, I can't. Bellas aren't allowed to be with Trebles." She couldn't keep her eyes from repeatedly glancing down at the brunette's lips as she spoke, making her statement not so convincing. Beca took note of this and knew the ginger wanted her just as bad as she did. She slightly leaned forward, letting their lips just brush each other's as she spoke,

"Come on, Beale," Beca quickly shifted her eyes to glance at Aubrey, "She wont even notice you're gone."

Chloe nervously bit her lip. Here was her crush, practically throwing herself at her, but Chloe had Aubrey and the Bella Oath holding her back. She wanted to be loyal to her group an Aubrey was her best friend. She didn't want to go against her wishes.

And yet.

With the alcohol blurring her better sense of judgement and her arousal growing more and more intense by the second, Chloe couldn't stand her urges any longer. After all, she was only human. She turned around to take one last look at Aubrey and finally caved.

"Okay."

Beca smirked in satisfaction and laced their fingers together, pulling her through the crowd and guiding her around the art building. Once they were out of sight, Beca didn't hesitate to push Chloe up against the brick wall. The red head gasped when her back roughly hit the hard surface and instantly became turned on.

Chloe had never seen Beca's eyes so dark before. The intensity made goosebumps rise on her arms.

"You're so frustrating." Beca growled, deciding she wasn't going to wait any longer and crashed their lips together. Chloe moaned and instantly brought her hands up to tangle into the DJ's brown locks. She gripped tighter when Beca traced the outside of her lips with her tongue and Chloe happily granted her access, opening her mouth so their tongues could collide.

They battled for dominance, letting their hands wander and explore each other's bodies. Chloe bit Beca's bottom lip as she pulled back,

"We shouldn't be doing this," she panted, fighting to get a grip of herself, but failing miserably. Beca slid her hand down Chloe's backside, gripping slightly and pulling her impossibly closer,

"Do you wanna stop?" she smirked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear the red head say it out loud. Speak the words that expressed how she couldn't resist the DJ, no matter how hard she tried.

Chloe hesitated, but then finally let go,

"No." She kissed the Treble girl again, "No, I don't." That was all Beca needed to hear to resume ravishing the gorgeous red head. After sharing another passionate kiss, Beca moved down to Chloe's neck and sucked on her sensitive skin.

The next few minutes felt like hours, but their intense make out session was abruptly interrupted when Fat Amy and Bumper randomly appeared around the corner, hand in hand, and looking just as stunned as Chloe and Beca did.

Amy and Chloe nervously looked at each other, then to their hook ups, then back to each other. The awkward silence lasted a few moments, but was finally broken by the Australian,

"I won't tell if you wont."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: I couldn't resist adding Amy and Bumper! haha xD They're just too good to not include.**

 **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review. ;) Thanks!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Happy 4th of July

**Author's 1st Note: So, I wanted to post this yesterday in honor of the 4th of July, but I got busy and couldn't finish it until now. xP**

 **This one shot was not requested, it's just a cute little idea that came to me the day before the holiday. x) Hope you guys like it! :D**

 **Title: Happy 4th**

 **Rated: T (for language)**

* * *

Chloe packed the last few items she needed into her trunk and smiled before shutting it closed. Today was the fourth of July, and even though she knew Beca wasn't really into celebrating holidays much, she decided to plan something special for the two of them. She got in her car and drove off to the Bella house.

Chloe pulled up in the driveway and texted Beca to come outside. It took the brunette a few minutes until she finally came out of the house and looked around for the ginger.

Chloe rolled down her window, "Hey, cutie," she winked. Beca smiled and approached her girlfriend,

"What's up?" she asked, leaning into the opened window.

"Get in."

Beca slightly furrowed her brow, "Where are we going?"

"Just get in," she chirped. Beca didn't budge and narrowed her eyes,

"What are you up to?" she smirked.

Chloe shrugged and innocently shook her head, "Nothing."

Beca wasn't buying it, but Chloe never let her down before. What ever she had planned, Beca knew it was going be fun. Chloe had a knack for surprising the DJ with random gifts or field trips. Beca always claimed she didn't like surprises, but Chloe knew deep down that the brunette actually loved them.

Beca sighed, "Fine," she surrendered and opened the door. Chloe grinned widely as the younger woman got into the car.

"Buckle up!" the red head sang and drove out of the driveway. Beca shook her head, amused by her lover and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

They took turns blasting their favorite tunes and blissfully chatted as Chloe drove them to their destination. Beca tried to figure out where they were going by occasionally looking out the window and checking to see if she recognized her surroundings. When they arrived, Beca wasn't familiar with the area, but the place itself was undeniably recognizable.

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she looked out the window, "A carnival?" she asked, turning to search her girlfriend for confirmation. She got her answer when the red head bit her lip and nodded her head in excitement.

Beca snickered, "You're killin' me, Chlo."

Chloe shut off the car, "Oh, come on, Bec! It's a fourth of July carnival!" Beca secretly loved the way Chloe would get so excited about the simpilest things, "Plus, I hear they have an amazing firework show at night." Chloe's energy started to drop a bit when Beca's mood didn't seem to change, "I just–thought we could have a fun day together." The red head began to regret her decision, until she was delightfully surprise to suddenly feel Beca's lips on hers.

Beca pulled back and grinned, "You're cute." She said and gestured towards the carnival, "Come on, let's go." Chloe gleed and the two exited her car.

"Wait, Bec. Come here." Beca turned around to see Chloe calling her over to the back of her car. The red head opened her trunk and pulled out some fourth of July accessories that included red, white and blue star necklaces and two American flag bandanas.

"Seriously?" the DJ chuckled.

"Well we can't be at a fourth of July carnival without being at least a little festive," Chloe happily stated.

Beca eyed the inside of her trunk, "And what's the rest of that stuff?"

Chloe quickly slammed it closed, "You'll find out later," she grinned, and handed the younger brunette a bandana and some necklaces. Beca slid the necklaces over her head and tied the bandana around her wrist. Chloe chose to wrap the bandana around her head and Beca joked about how she looked like a hippie.

* * *

The festive carnival was vibrantly decorated and packed with all kinds of people. There was music playing, rides and many different concession stands. Beca and Chloe looked around for the ticket booth and stood in line when they found it. Chloe bought the tickets and let the DJ decide the first ride. Beca looked around and found the bumper cars to be intriguing.

The couple gave their tickets to the man and got into different cars. Chloe picked a light blue one while Beca went with one that was dark purple.

"You better watch out, Chlo." Beca smirked as she buckled herself in.

Chloe grinned back and narrowed her eyes, "You're so on."

The buzzer went off, cueing the electric cars to start moving. Beca wasted no time in turing her steering wheel towards her girlfriend and the ginger did the same. Just as the DJ was about to collide with her, a random car rammed right into her side and bumped Beca into the wall next to her. Chloe couldn't help but burst out into laughter, only to be quickly silenced when another car bumped her from behind. It was now Beca's turn to laugh and she turned her wheel to remove herself from the wall. Chloe looked up after her whiplash and giggled as she rapidly turned her car in the opposite direction to get away from the tiny attacker.

She successfully maneuvered through the cars and looked back,

"Ha-Ha!" she laughed, when she saw the brunette get caught in the middle of multiple cars. Chloe managed to work her way around the track, only getting bumped twice in the process, and looped back to get right behind Beca.

Meanwhile the brunette lost track of her girlfriend and was currently driving around searching for her.

"Hey, Beca!"

The DJ instantly recognized the voice behind her and managed to mutter an "Oh shit" before getting roughly hit from behind.

"Damn it!" Beca laughed as the ride came to an end and the cars started to slow down until coming to a full stop. She unbuckled herself from her car and turned to face her smirking girlfriend. "You got lucky," she stated.

Chloe shrugged, "If you say so."

The red head continued to tease her little lover as they walked around to locate another ride. Chloe's eye was caught by a spinning one called "The Scrambler."

"Oh, let's do that one!" she grabbed onto Beca's arm and eagerly dragged the younger woman through the crowd. The line wasn't too long and they were the second group to get on. Chloe was about to get in first but stopped, "Actually, you should go in first."

Beca looked at her confused, "Why?"

Chloe smiled, "Believe me, you'll thank me later."

The brunette decided to trust her and hopped in. Beca had never been on this ride before and found herself a little anxious to find out why Chloe suggested she get in first.

"Hold on." Chloe suggested, as the ride started to move. They started to spin slowly and Beca didn't understand what the big deal was,

"This isn't so bad," she said. Chloe bit her lip in anticipation. Sure enough, the ride started to pick up speed and their cart spun outward so forcefully, it caused Beca to uncontrollably slide over to Chloe and push her against the wall. "Oh my God, Chlo!"

The red head laughed, "I told you to hold on!"

Beca couldn't control her laughter as the ride continued to rapidly spin. She had to admit, she rather enjoyed being repeatedly forced up against the gorgeous red head and it pleased the ginger to see her girlfriend enjoying herself and having a good time.

After the Scrambler, they walked with their arms linked and passed by the carnival games. Chloe spotted a big, stuffed Panda bear and it immediately captured her heart.

"Aw, Beca! Look! Isn't so cute?" The brunette looked up at the stuffed animal and grinned at how giddy Chloe became.

"You want it?" she asked.

Chloe looked at her, "No, babe. It's fine," she said, "Don't waste your money. Nobody ever wins these things."

Beca didn't listen to her and unlinked their arms to take out her wallet. "You underestimate me," she smiled and approached the stand.

"Beca!" Chloe whined, but was secretly happy she was going to try anyway.

Beca called out to the man, "Hey, how do I win the Panda?" she asked, gesturing to the fluffy creature on the top shelf.

The man smiled, "If you want the Panda, all you gotta do is get one ball into the basket." He pointed to the wooden baskets that were lined up and titled at an angle.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

The man nodded, "That's it. Five bucks for three balls."

The DJ shrugged and pulled out a five dollar bill. She could feel Chloe come up from behind her,

"Beca, don't." She advised, but the brunette ignored her, handing the money to the gentleman.

"Shh..." she replied. The game seemed simple enough. Beca was confident she would win it on the first try.

The man gave her a bucket with three wiffle balls in it and Beca took out the first one. She focused on the basket and tossed it in. The ball bounced right out.

"Hey!" Beca complained. The man chuckled and even Chloe had to bite back a giggle.

"Try again." He said.

Beca huffed and grabbed the second ball, she crouched down a bit and tried tossing it a little lighter than the first time. Unfortunately, the result was the same.

"Oh, come on!"

This time Chloe couldn't hold her laughter back. Beca was so cute when she got worked up. Especially when it was over the silliest things. The red head caressed her arm,

"Babe, it's fine. It's no big deal."

No. Beca was going to win this. She had to win it. Chloe planned this whole surprise for her. The least she could do was win the girl a teddy bear. If Chloe wanted it, she was going to win it for her.

"I got this," she said to the ginger and grabbed the last ball. She narrowed her eyes on the basket and took a deep breath. It took her a moment before she finally tossed the ball forward and lit up when it finally stayed in the basket. "Fuck yeah!" she shouted, jumping up in place.

"Oh my God! You got it!" Chloe cheered and hugged the tiny brunette.

The man brought the stuffed animal down and handed it to Beca, "Congratulations." He smiled.

The DJ smiled widely at her accomplishment and turned to Chloe, "Here you go, babe." She handed her the plush, "Told ya I'd get it," she grinned. The red head pulled her in for a sweet kiss, sending tingles throughout her body.

"Thank you. That was really sweet of you." Chloe smiled.

Beca confidently shrugged, "Anything for ma' lady." She grinned.

Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda. Let's go grab something."

The couple made their way to one of the food stands and ordered two burgers with fries. They sat down at one of the picnic tables and chatted as they ate, occasionally stopping to just watch the people around them. After they finished, Beca suggested they hold off on the spinning rides until their food properly digested. Chloe agreed and pointed out the fun house.

* * *

Once inside, they first maneuvered through a room with colorful punching bags hanging from the ceiling. The next room had many funny mirrors that distorted their figures when they stood in front of them. Beca laughed when she found one that made her look like a round Oompa Loompa and Chloe found one that made her look like a really tall stick. Next was a hallway with shifting floors that lead to a staircase. They followed the stairs and found a room with clear walls that formed a maze. This room took them the longest to get through, especially when Beca accidentally ran into one of the walls and Chloe stopped to check on her and kiss her forehead.

They finally reached a slide that came down to the exit, which was a giant spinning circle. Chloe made it out easily, but the same couldn't be said for the struggling brunette.

"I don't think this was such a good idea!" Beca hollered as the rotating walls kept making her lose her balance. She eventually fell and the walls continued to roll her tiny figure around. "Chloe!" she cried.

The red head laughed and put her Panda down so she could extend both arms into the circle, "Grab my hands."

Beca struggled to look up and reached out as far as she could. Chloe leaned in a little more, grabbed her girlfriend's hands and successfully pulled her up and out of the death trap.

"You okay?" she giggled.

Beca straightened her clothes out, "That was embarrassing," she muttered.

"It's okay. I still like you," the ginger teased. Beca just rolled her eyes.

The DJ picked the next ride, which wasn't really a ride, but a big slide you used a potato sack to slide down with. After that short thrill, they only had enough tickets for one more ride and walked pass the ferris wheel. Beca tried to avoid it, but Chloe stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh! Let's do the ferris wheel."

Beca looked up at the ginormous contraption, "Um...Can we not?" she suggested.

Chloe furrowed her brow, "What? Why not? Who doesn't like the ferris wheel?"

"Me." Beca simply stated.

Chloe analyzed how fearful Beca's eyes looked as she looked up at the ride again,

"Oh. My. God. You're scared, aren't you?"

Beca snapped her eyes back to the red head, "What? No." She said, defensively.

Chloe's jaw dropped, "You totes are! Oh my gosh, that's so adorbs."

"Chloe, I'm not scared." Beca tried to convince the red head, but the ginger wasn't buying it.

"Oh yeah? Then let's get on," she said, crossing her arms. Beca looked back up at the giant wheel. She had never been a fan of heights and hadn't told anyone about her fear. The DJ snapped out of her thoughts when Chloe slid her hands onto her shoulders.

"Hey," she spoke softly, "I'll be right there next to you. There's nothing to be afraid of when I'm with you. Okay?" She wanted to help Beca conquer her fear and spoke from the heart. Chloe would never let anything bad happen to Beca. She hoped the brunette knew that.

Beca stared into her light eyes and could feel slightly relieved but looked back up at the ride and gulped.

"Babe, we don't have to if you really don't want to." Chloe mentioned. She didn't want to force her girlfriend into anything she didn't really want to do.

Beca looked back at her and shook her head, "No, it's okay. I wanna try it."

"You sure?" Chloe double checked.

"Mhmm," Beca nervously nodded, "I can do this." She really did want to give it a try and she didn't want to look like a scaredy cat in front of Chloe. She swallowed her fear as they stepped inside the cart and sat down. Chloe placed her Panda bear on the floor between their legs and smiled at the younger woman,

"You ready?"

Beca bit her lip as she nodded, "Yup."

Chloe was so proud of her girlfriend. She knew this wasn't easy for her, but was glad she was willing to try it anyway. The wheel started to spin and Beca was fine until their cart got higher and higher. The brunette grew anxious and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"It's okay." The red head consoled her, but noticed she was slightly hyperventilating. "Hey, look at me." Chloe turned Beca's chin so the DJ could look at her. "I'm right here," she smiled. Beca nodded and eased her breathing when Chloe wrapped her arm around her, switching hands so she could still hold onto it. "Just keep looking at me. I'll tell you when to look out, okay?"

"Okay." Beca agreed. She couldn't believe she was letting such a simple ride get her so worked up. Luckily staring into Chloe's eyes and feeling the security of her wrapped around her made the brunette feel so much better.

Chloe smiled brilliantly, "You know I'm really proud of you for doing this."

Beca couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her face, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know it took a lot for you to get on with me, so thank you. I'm glad you're sitting here with me."

Beca felt herself relaxing and forgetting that she was even on the ride in the first place.

"Well I couldn't let the Panda make a move on my girl."

Chloe laughed and even Beca chuckled at her own joke. She hadn't notice they were already at the top until Chloe spoke,

"You can look now," she smiled.

Beca turned her head and could see the entire carnival along with the buildings and structures surrounding the park. It was one of the greatest sights she had ever seen.

"Woah..."

Chloe joined in on looking at the beautiful view, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Beca grinned and nodded without removing her eyes from the sight.

"Glad you got on?" Chloe asked.

The brunette looked at her and smiled, "Definitely."

"Good." Chloe gleed. If Beca was happy, she was happy.

* * *

By the time they finished the ride, the sun had started to set. Chloe didn't forget about the other items she had in her trunk and handed Beca some money,

"Can you buy me a cotton candy and get yourself something too? I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get something from my car."

Beca took the money and shrugged, "Alright." She looked around, found a food stand close by and stood in line while Chloe went to her car. Beca bought the cotton candy and decided to get a funnel cake for her and Chloe to share. She also bought a water bottle since she assumed they would want some water after eating all of the sugary treats. She exited the line and struggled to balance her purchases, turning to see Chloe standing there with something bundled under one arm and a small box in her hand.

"So what do we have here?" Beca smirked.

Chloe grinned, "Follow me and I'll show you." The DJ did so and followed the ginger to a cleared grass section. Some people had already started setting up chairs and blankets, so the couple walked pass them until they found an open spot. Chloe unrolled the big bundle and revealed a large blanket with a smaller blanket inside and two small pillows. Chloe dropped to her knees to straighten out their cute little area.

"Well aren't you prepared." Beca grinned.

Chloe finished setting it up and patted on the blanket so Beca would sit down. The brunette did and set their treats down as well.

"I figured if we were going to watch the fireworks, we could at least be comfortable." Chloe toyed. Beca gestured to the small box sitting next to her,

"So what's in there?" she curiously asked.

"Oh!" Chloe reached over and brought the box in front of them. She opened it and let some of the items inside fall out. "I figured we could light some if you wanted," she smiled.

Beca instantly recognized the sticks from when she was younger, "Are those Sparklers?" She asked, feeling the childish grin spread across her face.

Chloe happily nodded, "Mhmm. Wanna light one?"

Beca didn't hesitate to answer, "Hell yeah I wanna light one."

"Yay!" Chloe cheered and took out the lighter she had in her pocket. They stood up, away from their blanket and Chloe gave Beca one of the sparklers. The DJ's face lit up as soon as the sparkler did and she couldn't control her inner child from escaping. Chloe lit hers as well and the two giggled as they waved their little sparklers around.

"Hey, Chlo. Check it out." Beca spelled out her name in the air, letting the bright light trail behind as she moved her hand.

"Nice! Here, tell me what this spells." Beca payed attention to the red head's hand movements and watched as she wrote the letter 'I', then made a heart shape, and finished the sentence with the word 'YOU'. Beca smiled at the message and pulled her girlfriend close to her,

"I love you too," she said before capturing her soft lips in a quick kiss. Beca looked down at the box, "Can we light another one?" she asked, trying not to sound so eager.

"Of course." Chloe smiled, giving Beca another one and deciding to handle two of them herself. Once they were lit, the DJ spun her stick around in an endless figure eight pattern. She stopped to watch and admire a cheerful Chloe dancing around to the music that was playing. She loved watching the red head get lost in her own world. There was something mesmerizing about Chloe that always captured the brunette's gaze.

Beca was too caught up in watching her lover to pay attention to the dying sparkler in her hand. Her fingers were too close to the end and she wound up burning her finger tips.

"Ow!" she shouted when the pain registered in her brain. She immediately dropped the sparkler and examined her fingers. Chloe heard the DJ shout from behind her and turned to see what was wrong.

"Beca, you okay? What happened?" she asked, walking over to her.

"Nothing, I just burned my finger." She grumbled.

"Aw, baby." Chloe looked around and saw the water bottle lying on their blanket, "Here, put the cold bottle on it. It'll help numb the sting." The red head brought the DJ down onto the blanket with her and put the water bottle on her finger.

"Chlo, I'm fine. It's just a small burn."

Chloe shrugged, still looking at the tiny injury, "I know. I just wanna make sure it doesn't hurt." Beca loved the way Chloe would take care of her, even over the smallest things. It was nice knowing someone cared so much for her.

After the pain went away, the couple got comfortable under the blanket and shared their sweet treats with each other. They finished just as the fireworks started to go off and laid back onto their pillows, intertwining their arms and legs together to cuddle. The colorful explosions went off one after another, earning 'Ooo's' and 'Woah's' from the crowd. Beca turned to face Chloe and leaned forward to give her sweet and gentle kiss.

"Thanks for the surprise," she smiled.

Chloe smiled back, "You're very welcome."

They kissed again and turned their attention back to fireworks to delightfully enjoy the rest of the show.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Aww... I wish I spent my 4th of July like that!**

 **But sadly, I did not. *wipes tear***

 **Welp, there goes another one-shot. Hope you guys liked it! :) Let me know!**

 **Happy 4th of July everybody! :D**


	4. Emily's Surprise

**Author's 1st Note: This was a cute request sent to me by, DanRave.**

 **"If you have the time then maybe you could start writing a fic where emily is bechloe's lovechild and they have this amazing life, im a fan of mush–"**

 **Well, since I had already started a multi-fic when you sent me this request, I figured I could at least write a couple different one-shots with this same idea. So thanks for the adorable prompt! Hope you like this one! :)**

 **Title: "Emily's Surprise"**

 **Rated: T (just to be safe)**

* * *

"Chloe! I got the balloons!" Beca shouted as she entered the active household. It was Emily's eighteenth birthday and Beca and Chloe had been planning her surprise party for weeks. Their home was now filled with their Bella sisters running back and forth, trying to get everything done on time. The tiny brunette struggled to keep the many balloons from engulfing her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Chlo?" she called out.

The perky red head spun around from the stove and smiled, "Hey babe!" she watched Beca battle to keep all the inflatable decorations out of her face, "Oh, backyard." She directed, pointing to their back sliding door. Beca managed to safely maneuver through the kitchen without popping any of the balloons. Chloe turned her attention back to the stove, where she currently had meatballs cooking.

"Hey Chloe, how much mayonnaise goes into the macaroni salad?" Aubrey asked from the kitchen island. Chloe looked over her shoulder,

"Try half the jar first. If it looks like it needs more after that, then go ahead and add a little more." Aubrey did so and scooped out the amount she needed.

"I can't believe Em is going to be eighteen already," Aubrey said as she mixed the ingredients together.

Chloe replied without taking her eyes off the stove, "I know, I can't believe it either! It feels like just yesterday I walked into the living room and found her sitting on Beca's stomach watching cartoons while Beca took a nap," she grinned at the memory and looked at her best friend, "Where does the time go?"

Aubrey shrugged and shook her head with a smile. They continued cooking and Stacie joined in to help organize all the food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca, Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily were outside dispersing the purple and white balloons evenly around the backyard. Cynthia tied some around the designated gift table and Lily some how managed to get some balloons tied to the gutter surrounding the roof. Beca and Amy were tying some to the chairs around the other tables.

"What time is she suppose to get here?" Amy asked.

Beca was in the middle of tying one of the balloons to a chair, "Six o'clock," she muttered. She finished the knot and pulled out her phone from her back pocket, "So, we've got about four hours to finish getting everything ready."

Amy looked up from her occupied hands and noticed the bit of worry expressed on the brunette's face, "Hey," Beca looked at her friend, "Don't worry. We'll have everything done by then." The DJ let out a stressed sigh, running her hand through her hair.

"I know, I know. I just–" she shrugged, "want everything to be perfect, ya know?" Beca loved her daughter with everything she had and Emily was a great kid, she deserved to have a fantastic birthday party.

Amy tried to ease her friend's conscience, "It will be," she smiled. "You and Chloe are like the coolest parents in the world. And I know aca-child is going to have a blast." Beca chuckled at Amy's nickname for their daughter and let out a long sigh, relaxing herself and trying not to stress as much.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Beca waved her hands outward and nodded in agreement, convincing herself that everything was going to be just fine. "Okay, I'm gonna go get the music set up." She made her way over to her DJ equipment she had set up at the corner of their patio, by the pool. Beca tied the last of the balloons she had to the table and maneuvered her way around the giant speaker to get to her laptop.

Beca had spent a lot of time creating a great party playlist, that had a combination of Emily's favorite songs, popular party jams, and new mash-ups Beca had composed. The DJ looked over everything, adding a few new song choices to the playlist, and was confident in her final selections. She then checked the wires and cables that connected all of the equipment together and made sure nothing would falter during the party. Beca checked the time again and remembered she had to pick up the cake. She entered the house and passed Chloe as she spoke,

"Hey Chlo, I'm gonna go pick up the cake."

"Oh, wait Beca! Come here." The brunette stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel and strolling over to her beautiful wife.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chloe had finished cooking the meatballs and picked one out with a tooth pick, bringing it to Beca's mouth.

"Open," she instructed and the DJ complied. Chloe popped the appetizer into her mouth and a satisfied smiled spread across Beca's lips. "Good?" Chloe asked.

"Mhmm," Beca mumbled, nodding her head and covering her mouth as she swallowed, "They're really good, Chlo."

The red head grinned, "Thanks." She took the tray of freshly made meatballs and placed them on the island counter with the rest of the food.

"Alright, well I'll be back." Beca said, turning to leave the kitchen.

Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's wrist and spun her around, "Wait, one more thing!" She pulled the brunette closer to her, "I forgot to give you something when you came through the first time."

Beca shrugged, "Okay, what is it?" she asked, a little impatient. She really needed to go get the cake.

"This." Chloe grinned, before leaning in to place a sweet and loving kiss on Beca's lips. They separated and Beca's eyes were hazed and half-lidded. Chloe giggled at the sight and brought the DJ back to reality, "Now go get the cake." She punctuated the sentence by quickly smacking Beca's bottom and sent the disoriented DJ on her way.

* * *

Beca annoyingly tapped her foot and huffed as she waited for the baker to correct the mistake he had made. When Beca was handed the cake the first time, everything seemed fine until she read: _"Congratulations Emilio!"_ Her face immediately dropped and when the young baker asked if it looked okay, the tiny fireball didn't hesitate to sternly, and maybe even loudly, explain how it was suppose to read: _"Happy Birthday Emily!"_

It took the baker twenty minutes, but he finally came back out with the corrected cake. Beca analyzed it and made sure it looked okay before taking it.

"Thanks," she muttered, and proceeded to a check out line.

* * *

Beca re-entered the house, this time balancing the cake in one hand, and saw Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica cutely decorating the inside. Chloe was standing on a chair, taping a long strand of purple and white streamers to the kitchen door boarders. She spotted the DJ when she closed the front door.

"There you are!" Chloe announced, finishing the strand and stepping down off the chair, "What took you so long?"

The still slightly annoyed brunette walked up to her, "The baker wrote the wrong thing on the cake and I made him fix it."

"Oh." Chloe said, leaning over to peek into the clear window of the box, "Well it looks good now. What did it say before?"

"Congratulations Emilio." Beca deadpanned and Chloe couldn't hold back her laughter,

"Really?" She continued the laugh, but Beca still didn't find it amusing.

"It's not funny, Chlo. The guy really pissed me off." The red head finally got a grip of herself and fought hard to keep from laughing any longer for the sake of her pouting wife. She reached out and gently caressed Beca's arms.

"Hey, it's fine, Bec. You got the cake fixed, it looks great, and we still have plenty of time before Emily gets here. Okay?" She tilted the brunette's face up and searched her eyes.

Beca huffed, "Fine." Chloe grinned and let go of her chin,

"Alright, now put the cake in the refrigerator and meet me in our bedroom. The girls are gonna continue decorating while we go and get dressed before our guests arrive." She spun around and headed for their bedroom while Beca walked towards the kitchen. The DJ had Lily open the refrigerator for her and easily slid the cake into its designated space.

"So you guys got this?" Beca asked aloud, gesturing to her surroundings.

Aubrey sighed, "Yes, Beca!" She approached the tiny brunette and turned her around, guiding her to the hallway, "Now go get ready!" she said, giving her one last shove towards the bedroom door. Aubrey turned back and clapped her hands together, "Alright, ladies! Keep it up! We're almost there!"

Beca stepped into her bedroom and could hear Chloe moving around in their bathroom. She went to their closet and looked through her nicer pieces of clothing, trying to find a good outfit to wear.

"Hey, Beca?"

The DJ poked her head out of the closet and her eyes landed on her gorgeous red headed spouse, posing naked at their bathroom doorframe. Beca couldn't help but rake her eyes over the ginger's beautiful figure.

"Are you gonna join me?" she teased. Beca smirked and had a hard time thinking about anything else other than the pressure she suddenly felt pooling down between her legs. She closed her eyes and sighed, thankful that her self control was stronger than it usually was around the irresistible red head. She re-opened her eyes and met Chloe's,

"Babe, as much as I want to, we really don't have the time."

"Booo," Chloe pouted, which made the brunette snicker. "I guess you're right." She leaned off the doorframe and grinned towards Beca, "Next time." She winked and continued into the bathroom. The DJ shook her head at the amusing ginger and went back to figuring out what outfit she should wear.

* * *

After taking separate showers, both women were finishing up their last touches in front of their bathroom mirror. Chloe was fixing her hair while Beca was finishing her makeup. The DJ wound up wearing a dressy black and burgundy top with dark pants and high heeled black boots. Chloe decided to go with a hot pink blouse with a black skirt and silver heels. Beca was in the middle of applying mascara when they heard the door bell ring.

Chloe excitedly gasped, "Our first guests are here!" she squeeled and checked herself one last time in the mirror. "See ya out there!" she chirped as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Beca finally finished getting herself ready and walked out into the living room. She was in awe at how good of a job her Bella sisters did with finishing the decorations. Not that she was surprised, she knew they would do a great job and she was grateful it was one less thing she had to worry about. The DJ heard commotion coming from the kitchen and strolled in to see Jesse and Benji were the first guests to arrive.

"Hey Becaw!" Jesse smiled and walked over to the DJ, giving her a big bear hug. Beca scrunched her nose as his arms tightened around her.

"Really, Jesse? Still on the nickname?"

Jesse chuckled, "Oh, come on. That nickname will never get old!"

"Believe me, it has." Beca reassured and smiled when she spotted Benji approaching them. "Hey, Benji," she greeted and hugged him.

The curly haired boy smiled, "Hey, how's it going? The house looks great!" He gestured to their surroundings and Beca looked around as well.

"Yeah, thank you. The girls did a really good job."

Benji nodded in agreement, "Hey, so where do I put this?" He smiled and held up a small pink and silver gift bag.

"Oh, there's a table out back labeled 'Emily's Gifts'." She pointed to their back sliding door, "You can put it on there."

Benji looked out and spotted it, "Okay, thank you." He made his way outside and Jesse followed behind.

"I'm gonna put my gift out there too."

Beca nodded, "Okay. Feel free to grab a drink and snack on some of the finger foods." she called out. She grinned when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. Chloe snuggled into her neck,

"Didn't get to say it earlier, but you look great." Beca turned to face her wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled, "You look beautiful as always." Chloe grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. They separated and Chloe gleed,

"More guests!"

* * *

Luckily most of the guests arrived on time and were scattered around the house chatting and waiting with anticipation for the peppy birthday girl to arrive. Beca and Chloe were very good hosts. They were conversing with their family and friends when Chloe felt her cell phone go off in her pocket. She excused herself from the conversation and pulled it out. Her face lit up when she read the text message.

"She's almost here!" she shouted, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"How far is she?" Beca asked.

"Five minutes away!"

Beca's eyes widened, "Shit."

"Come on guys, everyone get inside! Let's go!" Chloe announced, frantically waving her hands around to get all the guests to start moving inside.

"You heard the ginger! Move it!" Amy commanded as she helped guide the teenagers into the house. Beca started to panic and looked around the yard, correcting every little thing that looked out of place.

"Beca!" The DJ snapped her head up to see Chloe waving her inside, "Come on!"

"Right." Beca quickly straightened out the last centerpiece she thought looked crooked, "Coming!" she shouted, and ran inside to join the rest of the party.

Everyone tried to squeeze together in the living room and the adults kept reminding the teenagers to stay quiet. Cynthia Rose and Jesse pulled out their phones and started to record. Beca and Chloe stood anxiously by the front door, waiting for their daughter to walk in. They could hear a car door close outside and Beca grinned,

"She's here," the brunette whispered.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't stay out longer. My moms' really want to have a nice dinner with me for turning 'The Big Eighteen'." Emily mimicked air quotes with her fingers as she finished her sentence. Her best friend Jaimie chuckled,

"It's okay. I get it. We can hang out tomorrow too, if you want." They walked up, onto the porch and Emily stuck her house key into the keyhole.

"Yeah, totes." She turned the key and unlocked the door, "Maybe we could even go–"

"SURPRISSEEE!"

Emily's eyes and mouth simultaneously opened as wide as they could, and she took in the exciting sight. Her mind reeled as she looked around and saw her favorite people in the world all gathered together in her living room. Her eyes began to water as she slowly came back to to her senses.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" She brought her hands up to her face and continued to gape as her mothers approached her.

"Happy Birthday, Emily!" Beca smiled.

"Surprise, sweetie!" Chloe grinned. They wrapped their arms around their stunned daughter and squeezed with all their love. They separated and Chloe placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks to wipe the tears falling from her eyes.

"Aww, she's crying!" Chloe announced, feeling the slow build up of water in her own eyes.

Beca nudged Emily's arm, "Hey, no crying kiddo. It's your birthday! You're only allowed to be happy today." The cheerful teenager brought her mothers in for another hug.

"Thank you guys so much! You're amazing!"

The rest of the guests gradually walked towards them and started greeting the birthday girl. Emily made sure to hug each and every one of her guests and thanked them all for coming. She cheered when her Bella Auntie's surrounded her in a group hug and could feel herself getting emotional again. They all gave her a 'Happy Birthday', but Flo stuck to her native tongue,

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, niña!" Emily chuckled and after a quick chat with them, she moved on to greeting her friends from school.

* * *

As the party carried on, other guests eventually arrived and Beca had one of her mixes playing in the back yard. Most of the adults were standing around or sitting at the tables talking amongst themselves and enjoying Chloe's delicious food. Some of the teenagers found their way into the pool and after making sure she gave everyone some of her time, Emily was ready to join her friends in the pool. She searched the party for Chloe and spotted her mother talking to her grandfather, Dr. Mitchell. She maneuvered through the crowd and approached them.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Grandpa!"

Her grandfather smiled, "Hey! Happy birthday, Emily. Having fun?"

Emily gleefully nodded, "Mhmm." She smiled and looked at her mother, "Hey Mom, I wanna get inside the pool, so I'm gonna go change. Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey. In fact, one of your birthday gifts is sitting on top of your bed. Change into that," she said with a wink.

A grin spread across Emily's face, "Wait, really?"

"Yes!" Chloe laughed, "Now go! Go change." She playfully shooed her daughter off and turned back to Beca's father, "She is just too adorable."

The man smiled, "She certainly is. The complete opposite of her mother at her age." They shared a laugh and Chloe enjoyed the memory of when she first saw Beca at the Barden activities fair. She had changed so much since then. Thanks to a certain red head constantly prying at her, Beca had become a much more trusting and open person.

* * *

Emily stepped into her bedroom and saw a wrapped, rectangular box sitting on top of her bed. She could tell Chloe had wrapped it. Whenever Beca attempted to wrap anything, it looked like a fourth grader had done it. The teenager eagerly unwrapped the package and awed as she held up the gift inside.

* * *

Beca held one head phone against her ear as she listened to the next song she was preparing to play. She was roughly shoved forward when Emily surprised her from behind and wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! It's so pretty!" Beca was confused as to what she was talking about until they separated and she could see Emily was wearing the brand new bathing suit she and Chloe had bought her. It was a cute lavender and white two piece that crossed across the breast area.

Beca smiled, "I'm glad you like it! Looks good on you, Em." She gestured to Chloe within the crowd, "Go show your mom." Emily happily spun around and walked up to her other mother. She tapped her shoulder to get her attention and giggled when Chloe turned around and dropped her jaw.

"Em! Oh my gosh!" she gaped, "You look gorgeous!"

Emily smiled and twirled around, "Thank you!" She hugged her mother and was about to go back to the party, but Chloe stopped her.

"Wait, let's get some pictures!" The red head looked up towards the patio, "Beca!" she hollered over the loud music, getting the DJ's attention and gesturing for her to come down. Beca selected the next song to come on and removed her headphones. She walked down for her station and slid her arm across Chloe's waist.

"Yeah, what's up, babe?"

"I wanna get some pictures of Emily with us and her friends."

"Oh, okay." Beca looked around in search of Benji, who had the camera, and hollered when she spotted him, "Benji!" He was taking pictures of the kids in the pool when he heard his name being called. He looked over to see the smaller brunette waving him over and made his way through the crowd to her.

"You need me?"

"Yes. Will you take some pictures of us and Emily and some of her with her friends?" Chloe asked.

Benji smiled, "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you!" Chloe smiled before grabbing Beca and pulling her to pose with their daughter in between them. Their smiles were undeniably genuine as Benji counted them down.

"Ready? 1...2...3!" He took the picture and their pose switched to Beca and Chloe placing a kiss on each one of Emily's cheeks, while the birthday girl stuck her tongue out. They took one last picture and all three of them made different silly faces. Emily called over her friends and had them gather around her to take a few group shots. Beca and Chloe watched from behind Benji as he took the pictures.

Benji was looking through the view port, making sure he got everyone in the shot, when Jesse suddenly jumped into frame, startling Benji, and causing him to flinch backwards. He accidentally bumped into Chloe, who was then shoved into Beca, who lost her balance and screamed as she fell into the pool.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, quickly turning around in time to see the splash.

"Mom!" Emily and the rest of the party stopped what they were doing and froze, gaping at the incident that just occurred. If it wasn't for the music playing in the background, you would have a heard a pin drop. Everyone waited in shock for Beca to pop her head up from the water. They expected her to be angry or upset, but when the brunette came back up, much to everyone's relief, she was laughing.

"Fuck!" she laughed, wiping her bangs from her face, "Excuse my language." Chloe dropped to the edge of the pool and held her hand out,

"Beca! Are you okay?" The DJ grabbed a hold of her hand and Chloe pulled her up.

"Yes, Chlo. I'm fine."

Benji came up and quickly apologized, "Oh my God, Beca! I'm so sorry!"

Jesse joined in, "My bad, Beca!"

The brunette just chuckled, looking down at her soaked self, "Guys, it's fine. Seriously. It was an accident." She rung her hair out and watched the water drain from her locks. Emily approached her from the crowd.

"Mom, you okay?"

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders, not caring that her clothes were now getting wet as well, "She's fine, sweetie." She looked to the rest of the guests watching around them and smiled, "She's alright folks! Go back to enjoying the party!" The ginger lead Beca back into the house and into their bedroom to change. She let Beca walk in first, then closed the door behind them.

Chloe leaned her back against the door and tried to hold back her laughter, failing when little bursts escaped between her lips. Beca turned to face her after grabbing a towel from their bathroom.

"Go ahead and laugh." The red head let go and burst out into laughter, making Beca nod her head in a 'yeah, yeah' kind of way. She used the towel to dry her hair as Chloe came up to her. The red head settled her laughter, but still chuckled for a few more seconds.

"I'm sorry, babe." She tucked some of the brunette's wet hair behind her ear, " You just look so cute."

Beca wrinkled her nose playfully, "Mhmm."

"Come on, let's get you changed." Chloe smiled and walked over to their closet to help Beca find another outfit.

* * *

They walked back out together and Chloe lifted Beca's hand up in celebration of their accomplishment.

"I'm back!" Beca announced and laughed as the crowd cheered. Once she let got of Chloe, the DJ went back to her turn tables and continued to mix and mash the music for the party. Emily finally jumped into the pool and enjoyed swimming around with her friends. Chloe continued to play hostess and with the help of Aubrey, made sure to keep up with all of her guest's needs. After another hour passed, it was time to bring out the cake.

Chloe and Aubrey lit the candles inside and together they took the cake outside and placed it in front of the giddy birthday girl, who was sitting at one of the tables. The red head moved to stand next to her wife and everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. The crowd cheered when Emily blew out the candles and Beca sneakily reached forward to pick up some icing with her finger and wiped it all over her daughter's face. Emily giggled and quickly reached for her mom, bringing her down to her level and rubbing her icing covered cheek across Beca's face. Chloe watched the adorable moment and was so thankful for her wonderful little family.

* * *

As the party gradually ended, the Bellas stuck around to help clean up the house while Emily was opening her gifts in the living room with her best girl friends. Beca was outside taking down her DJ equipment and Chloe was organizing the kitchen. Even after the little mishaps here and there, from having the cake corrected, to Beca accidentally falling into the pool, all in all, the party was a huge success. Everyone who attended had a blast and the birthday girl couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

After cleaning up the house, the night officially ended when Emily fell asleep in the living room with her friends, who were sleeping over. The Bellas eventually left and everyone made it home safely. Chloe turned off the lights in the house and walked into her bedroom to find Beca laying on their bed, her hand across her face. Chloe joined her and collapsed next to her. She stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face,

"We did it," she sighed.

Beca smiled and looked at her wife, "Yeah we did."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: I absolutely LOVE writing cute Bechloe love child and happy family stuff. I'm a sucker for the fluff! xD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Let me know! :D**


	5. The Library

**Author's 1st Note: Don't know where I came up with this little idea, but I started writing it in a phone app to keep my self occupied in public when I didn't have my laptop, and I just finished it! So here ya go! haha Hope you enjoy. x)**

 **"The Library"**

 **Rated: K**

* * *

It's not that Beca didn't want others to know about her most recent self discovery. But everything was still so new, and Beca wanted to make sure she wasn't just going through a _"phase"_ before blurting it out to her loved ones that she was attracted to girls.

It had been a year since Beca really noticed this side of her. She had always considered herself straight until she began acknowledging the way her heart would beat faster when she noticed a pretty girl in the same room, or the way the strange pressure in her lower region would tingle whenever a girl would dry herself off in the girl's locker room. She hadn't plan for this to happen, but now that it had, Beca was still struggling to figure it all out.

Social media helped. Beca found ways to soothe her curiosities by watching movies or television shows that depicted lesbian characters. She also found satisfying therapy in stories. Fanfictions were always her first choice, but when the pace of new posts and updates slowed, Beca decided a trip to her local library might be a close second.

She didn't visit this place often and the only section she had any sense of familiarity with was "Teen Fiction". She began her search there, totally judging books by their covers and only pulling out those with titles that seemed "gay". After a few failing minutes, Beca accepted that this tactic wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She found an open computer and sat down, knowing how stupid it was to be trying so hard to be secretive about it. Beca quickly looked around, making sure know one could see her screen, and after confirming the coast was clear, started looking up books.

After typing in a few different key words, she eventually found a decent list of books that genuinely intrigued her. Beca picked up a small piece of paper and pencil from the blue basket sitting on the desk, and began writing down the call numbers of the ones that had the most appealing summaries.

She wound up with six different choices and now sat staring at the screen, pondering which book she should go find first.

"Keeping You a Secret has always been one of my favorites."

Beca jumped, startled by the unexpected voice, and quickly spun around in her chair. Her eyes were wide with embarrassment and her heart pounded in her chest with panic. However, Beca was surprised to feel her anxiety levels suddenly mollify as she took in the sight of the captivating girl in front of her.

Beautiful red hair was perfectly complimented by sparkling blue eyes, that gleamed with the stunning grin curved on her lips. Beca's befuddled expression must have been amusing, because the redhead giggled and Beca tried not to think about the way her stomach flipped at the sound.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The ginger apologized, holding a hand up in defense, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with the other. "I just, thought I could help."

This girl was ridiculously gorgeous and for some reason, Beca wasn't all that upset at her friendly intrusion. After awkwardly staring for a few moments too long, Beca finally snapped out of her daze and licked her lips before speaking.

"N-No. It's okay, uh–" She looked down at the list in her hand, circled the title the girl had recommended, then held it back up, "I'll go check it out." She smiled, "Thanks."

"I can show you where it is if you want." Beca blinked at the sudden offer and the girl quickly shook her head, backtracking her words. "I-I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be forward or anything. I just thought that, you know, if you did wanna get the book I could–" The redhead must have caught on to her rambling and stopped to close her eyes, taking in a much needed breath. "I just thought I could show you where it is." She slowly finished, reopening her eyes and covering her embarrassment with a shy smile.

Beca snickered at the girl's unintentional charm and quirked an eyebrow, "Do you like, come here a lot or something?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh!" The ginger chuckled in relief, "Sorry, I should have mentioned this earlier." She glanced down and held up a badge that Beca hadn't noticed before. "I work here." She grinned.

"Oh," Beca processed, "Well, that's cool, um–" She took a moment to look back down at her list and couldn't believe she was about to let this stranger lead her to a book that was about two girls hiding their secret relationship. "Yeah, sure. You can, uh," she cleared her throat, "You can show me where it is."

"Great!" The girl chirped, earning a cautionary shush from the older librarian manning the center desk. The redhead jerked her lip to the side and whispered a "Sorry" before looking back at the brunette with a smile. "This way."

She guided Beca through the aisles and the brunette couldn't help the way her eyes kept landing on the redhead as they walked.

"Here ya go." Beca shook away her clouded thoughts and ignored the way her skin tingled where their fingers lightly brushed each other as she took the book. "I'm Chloe by the way." The redhead smiled.

"Beca," she grinned back. And something in the back of her mind knew that she would definitely be visiting the library more often.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Btw, I highly recommend that book, "Keeping You a Secret". It's written by Julie Anne Peters and it's really good.**


	6. The Library: Part 2

**Author's 1st Note: This was requested by 'Anon' on Tumblr.**

 **Prompt: The Library was so cute! i know it was a oneshot but would you be okay to write more parts for it? like beca coming back and chloe asking how it was and if she was done reading and if she wanted another book rec or something and how their relationship grows from there? or something i dunno but i dont mean to like.. throw that at you just curios hum yeah**

 **"The Library: Part 2"**

 **Rated: K**

* * *

Maybe it was little _too_ ambitious of Beca to finish the book so soon, but she just couldn't help it. The story was really good and easily captivated her from beginning to end.

So when Beca went back to the library, just two days later, she convinced herself that the visit was totally random and didn't have anything to do with the attractive redhead that worked there. That was just a coincidence. Beca was simply going there to return her book and maybe check out another.

That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

And so maybe Beca took a brief moment to compose herself before entering the public facility. That certainly didn't mean anything. She just wanted to straighten herself up because she had just walked six blocks to get there.

She walked inside and first went to the drop off bin, sliding her book through the opening, then made her way into the main library. Beca didn't look too much into the way she cautiously walked in and glanced around like she was looking for someone; because she wasn't.

And she definitely didn't put too much thought into how her heart skipped when her eyes landed on distinctive red hair, and for some reason her initial reaction was to hop behind one of the shelves and peek through the opening above the books.

Because she was clearly just trying to– just– just trying to...

Okay, so maybe Beca had a _slight_ crush on the girl. Nothing major, or anything like that. Just a, "curiosity" if you will. Yeah...

She watched as the redhead scanned a few books at the main desk, pilling them on top of each other when she was through with them. After stacking about ten books, Chloe picked up the heap of novels and used her chin to hold them in place as she disappeared around the corner and into the rows of shelving.

Beca decided this would be the perfect opportunity to go "search" for a book and just so happen to accidentally, (purposely), bump into the unexpecting redhead. She waited for about a minute before making her move and slipped out of her hiding spot. She walked casually, trying her best not to seem like she wasn't totally aimed for a specific destination.

She made it around the corner and slowly peeked her head through the opening of the first aisle, only to sadly discover it to be ginger-less. She smoothly moved on to the next, dismally winding up with the same result. After moving passed the third, fourth, and fifth rows, Beca began to wonder where the hell the ginger could have gone. She scratched her head and looked over her shoulder as she continued her failing search. Just as she was about to pass the next aisle, Beca found herself crashing right into the said redhead, causing the remaining books in her hands to fall to the ground.

 _"_ _Ow!"_ They groaned in unison, instinctively bringing their hands up to rub the now sore spots on their foreheads. Chloe was the first to open her eyes, the pain suddenly dwindling and a smiling creeping on her lips when she registered the familiar face.

"Hey!" She chirped, earning the reveal of steel blue eyes and the curve of a sheepish grin. "It's Beca, right?"

The brunette nodded, still rubbing her forehead and hating herself for miserably blowing her initial plan. "Yeah, sorry for–" She used her stroking hand to gesture between their heads and Chloe giggled.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind." She joked, but the comment still lingered in Beca's mind.

What did she mean by that?

The brunette was brought back from her thoughts when Chloe crouched down to pick up the fallen books. It _was_ kind of Beca's fault in the first place, so she quickly followed the redhead's actions and for some reason couldn't stop the cheesy idea from crossing her mind of their hands accidentally touching if they both reached for the last book at the same time.

Unfortunately this was real life and not some fanfic being written by a twenty year old girl on her laptop, so Chloe picked up the last book before Beca could get to it and the brunette reluctantly shook away her fluffy wish.

They stood up together, "Thanks." Chloe smiled, and glanced at the books in Beca's hands. "Wanna help me put the rest of these away?"

"Yeah, sure." The brunette answered, surprised at how quickly the response came out of her mouth.

"Awes!" Chloe gleed, and Beca amusingly quirked an eyebrow at her cuteness.

She followed the redhead through the rows of books and internally smiled at the way she pleasantly hummed as she searched for the correct locations.

* * *

"So did you like the book?" Chloe asked, placing the last novel on the shelf.

Beca spoke honestly, "Yeah, I did. It was pretty good, actually."

With no more books to distract her, Chloe finally turned to fully face the brunette and released an expressive moan that Beca knew wasn't suppose to sound sexual, but felt her cheeks involuntarily heating up at the sound anyway.

"Ugh, I love that story so much. I swear I've read it like, five times." She chuckled and Beca couldn't help but snicker.

"I don't blame you. It's a good read." Chloe nodded with another adorable smile and Beca quickly cleared her throat before her stomach could twist into an even tighter knot than it already was. "S-So, um, do you have, like, any other recommendations?"

Chloe hummed as she cheerfully nodded again, "Right this way." She guided Beca back to the 'Teen' section of the library and was quick to locate the desired novel. She happily handed it to Beca, then had the brunette follow her out to the front desk.

Beca anxiously bit the inside of her cheek as Chloe scanned her library card and proceeded to checkout the book. A brash and inappropriate question painfully itched in the back of her mind, and it wasn't until Chloe finished and slid the book towards her that Beca finally snapped out of her pondering and returned her attention back to the redhead.

"There ya go." Chloe smiled, and Beca felt like she was going to burst if she didn't get her curiosity out.

"Thanks, um–" She shifted her nervous eyes away from the girl, knowing that that would be the only way she could get through the question. "Listen, I don't mean to be crude or anything, but uh, are you–" wow, this was hard, "D-Do you–" Beca let out a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes at herself before finding the courage she needed to just get on with it. She returned her gaze back to the patient redhead and finally asked, "Do you like girls?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at the bold question and Beca immediately began to panic, until she noticed a grin slowly curving on the redhead's lips. Chloe leaned forward on the desk, "I don't know," she sang, briefly glancing down at the book, "Why don't you give me a call sometime and find out?"

Beca furrowed her brow, then opened the book to find a piece of paper with Chloe's name and phone number written on it. She lifted her head back up in surprise and grinned when the redhead winked at her.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Hope this was what you were looking for! :)**


End file.
